


A New Adventure in an Alternate World

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Korra is the new Avatar and meets an Heiress after her mother was almost killed.  Follow Asami, after spending time with Korra, discovers the best way to help her become a hero.





	A New Adventure in an Alternate World

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit rushed and not as well thought out as I would have liked. It also takes place in an alternate universe which I am still trying to write. I will get back to that one once another story I am writing is finished. It involves Azula falling for Katara which is mentioned through this story. I did my best to get all the themes in this story:  
> Hero  
> Morning Routine  
> Smile  
> Dancing  
> (and they were)Roommates  
> Fantasy  
> Childhood Friends  
> More will be coming. If asked, it will be quickly. If not, well I'll take my time. Please read all the story to get the full sense of it.

Many years had passed since Avatar Aang, with Suki by his side, and his friends, Sokka, Ty Lee, Zuko, Mai, Azula, Katara, Karone and Toph had defeated Phoenix King Ozai and brought peace to the land. In that time, many things have changed, either going back to how they were, or because of One Hundred years of occupation, the two societies had merged together. One former Fire Nation Colony, it was turned into a glorious city where three of the four nations came together to live in peace. The city came to be known as Republic City.

The City had rich areas and poor areas, like any other city. It also had a wave of crimes begin to pop up. Those who could bend, Fire, Water and Earth Bending, came together as criminal organizations called Triads. Several had taken to terrorizing those who could not bend. It was not always like this. Benders and non-benders coexisted peacefully in the city. However, because of the Triads, the non-benders were too far to advance in society, leaving the city to the benders

Some non-benders were able to gain better positions in society. One such man was Hiroshi Sato, head of Future Industries. They built many of the vehicles the world craved. Future Industries did it's best to make the future a better place for all.

Hiroshi lived in a moderate mansion with his wife Yasuko and his daughter Asami. This day was supposed to be special for Hiroshi, his mothers were coming for a visit. However, members of the Agni Kai Triad had come by his factory that day and tried to extort money from him. He refused, not letting them cower him. At that moment, he was arguing with his wife over his decision. "I will not let these fools push me around, Yasuko! They cannot hold us in fear for all our lives."

Yasuko sighed as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I understand your feelings, my love, but you must also understand that until the Avatar is found and old enough to help us, we have to bow to the wishes of the Triads."

Hiroshi turned from her. "I won't. I can't." He turned back to her and said, "It would show a bad example to our daughter, Asami. And it would show more than weakness. It would show that we cannot take care of ourselves."

Yasuko sighed and she placed her hands on either side of Hiroshi's face, pulled him close, and kissed him. "I love you. I will support you. But don't let your pride destroy everything you care about. Ok?"

Hiroshi sighed and nodded. "Very well, beloved. I will do my best."

That was when the doorbell rang. Hiroshi went from the living room to the main door as the butler opened the it. Once he did, he was flash frozen by a water bender. Before Hiroshi could do anything, Rocks pelted the now ice statue crumbling it. Standing in the doorway were three men in red suits.

The lead man stepped forward as Yasuko came out. Asami was was hiding at the top of the staircase looking down, but also trying to stay out of sight. He smiled, his hand alight with fire. He said, "You should have listened to us, old man."

Hiroshi yelled out, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The lead man chuckled. "Not until you pay for disobeying our boss. We're the enforcers and you are in trouble."

However, before he could set anything ablaze, an elderly voice said, "Oh my. Who are all of you? Are you friends of my son, Hiroshi?" An older woman hobbled in past the other two at the door, her gray hair tied up in a top not, a band with a fire nation emblem at the top. She also had two strands coming down, one on each side. Her voice was slightly higher in pitch and she seemed like a dottering older woman.

The lead man looked at her funny as Hiroshi said, "Mother, please, this is not the time..."

She held up her hand and said, "Oh hush, Hiroshi." She now stood between Hiroshi and the lead man. "If you are friends of my son's I'm afraid I'll have to ask you all to come back later. He has too much homework to play today."

The lead man laughed and said, "Sorry, lady, but we're not here to play today. We're here as representatives of our boss. Your son made a mistake and we're here to collect."

"Oh really," the woman said, her voice starting to get lower, and she stood up taller. "I don't think so."

Water tendrils shot out and wrapped themselves around the two men at the door's ankles. They cried out as they fell, slamming into the ground hard before being dragged off.

The lead man looked scared watching them be dragged off before hearing a crackling sound. He looked back in time to see a lightning bolt hit his chest making him fly out the door.

He groaned after the bolt went away as two older women walked up to him. The one he had talking to spoke to him. "Now hear this. You tell your boss that he messed with the wrong family. Take on one member of the royal house of the Fire Nation, you take on all of us. Warn your boss, Azula and Katara will not let this stand." With that, the two headed back inside, slamming the door behind them.

Azula sighed and walked up to Hiroshi. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him down to her level. "What are you thinking trying to provoke a Triad?"

Hiroshi yelped. "Mama, help!"

Katara chuckled. "You're on your own his time, Hiroshi."

Hiroshi yelped when Azula tightened her grip. He said, "I am sorry, mother. But you told me not to cower before anyone."

Azula let go of his ear and sighed. "That I did, but I also taught you about hiding until you can plan a better strategy. Remember when I told you about how I infiltrated the Earth Kingdom disguised as a Kiyoshi Warrior? I only was able to do so by putting my royal nature on the shelf and pretending to be more humble than I was."

Katara sighed looking at Yasuko. "She never lost her royal nature, but I did help her soften over the years."

Azula nodded. "That you did, my love. But now, since Hiroshi here has provoked the Agni Kai Triad, we have to move quickly."

Hiroshi rubbed his ear and asked, "What do you mean move quickly?"

Katara smiled. "They found the new Avatar. And with the looming threat of the Red Lotus, an organization we can't even be sure exists other than through rumors and hearsay, we are heading to the South Pole to help train her."

Hiroshi sighed and asked, "You want my family and I to come with you then? What about my business, Future Industries?"

Azula smiled. "Well after I make a call to Toph and Lin, I'm sure we can move your business to the South Pole."

Hiroshi sighed. "I don't know if that would be such a good idea, mother. But protecting it would be. Going down there on an extended family vacation will give me time to work on other projects."

Azula nodded and smiled. She said, "Smart boy. And we'll get someone we can trust to watch your company, business wise, while you are away. Remember your cousin Hakona?"

Hiroshi groaned. "He's much like his father Sokka. He jokes too much."

Azula chuckled. "Yes, but he has his mother Ty Lee's charm. Now go and pack. I have calls to make."

Katara chuckled as she walked up the staircase. She saw Asami trying to hide, still. She said, "C'mon little one. You're safe now."

Asami smiled as she ran at Katara crying out, "Gran gran!" She held her close sobbing a little.

Katara smiled and stood up holding her. "Why don't you show me your room and we can pack?"

The little girl nodded and pointed the way.

 

After the family had packed up, Azula walked into the main room. She said, "Alright, Toph and Ling will have men posted around your company. They will be in disguise so as to capture the Agni Kai off guard. Since Ty Lee lives with her husband in the South Pole, she will be there to teach Asami self defense and even Chi Blocking techniques, so as to protect herself in the future. Her son, Hakona, will run the company in your absence, Hiroshi and we have some specially trained animals down there so we can get messages back and forth. Anything else?"

Yasuko sighed and asked, "How long do you think we will be gone?"

Still holding Asami, Katara walked up and placed a gentle hand on Yasuko's shoulder. "We don't know. We don't know if anyone will pick up where the Agni Kai left off."

Hiroshi sighed and hugged his wife. "It will be fine. I have wanted us to go down there to visit mama's family for some time now."

Yasuko nodded and hugged back. "Ok, ok. I'm ready."

Azula smiled and nodded. They soon left to head to Air Temple Island where they would borrow a flying Bison from Bumi, who personally flew them to the South Pole. While there, Hiroshi Sato would try and keep his business going while his daughter made a new friend. A new friend, who also happened to be the student of his mothers, Azula, General in the Fire Nation, and her wife Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

***

The Sato family had been in the South Pole for a few months with Asami learning self defense techniques from Ty Lee. Future Industries had been thriving under his cousin's care while Hiroshi was able to build newer Sato Mobile models as well as a few Government Contracts that he picked up before leaving.

Katara had been working hard with the hot headed new Avatar named Korra. She was reminded a little of her friend Aang whenever Korra wanted to goof off. However, she also noticed how different Korra was from Aang. Aang could meditate at the drop of a dime, but Korra couldn't bother with it.

Korra and Asami's relationship had started to grow, though, while the two were in the Southern Water Tribe. Korra was happy to have someone her own age to talk to and play with and to an extent, so did Asami. Asami worked hard under Ty Lee's tutelage, despite only being a beginner.

One day, Korra popped up next to Asami, who was sitting in the Lotus position and meditating. She waited a few moments before sighing loudly. Asami giggled then pushed Korra. "Shhhh I s'posed ta be meditating."

Korra giggled as she fell over. "I wanna go penguin sledding."

Asami sighed. "You sure we should? We could get inta trouble."

Korra smiled as she stood proudly with her arms up making muscles. "Oh yeah. I can protect ya."

Asami giggled and nodded as she stood up and the two went off to find the Otter Penguins. They spent hours sledding on the backs of the creatures, laughing and having fun, not knowing that danger was coming towards them.

After sliding for the seventh time that day, Asami smiled and hugged Korra. "Thank you."

Korra looked at her funny. "For what?"

Asami giggled. "Being my friend."

Korra smiled and hugged back. "Welcome. We gonna be the bestest friends ferever."

That was when four people jumped, seemingly out of the snow. One a bald man with weapons, one a woman with no true arms, but had water wips for arms, one a woman with strange tattoos on her forehead and one a man with long black hair and a goatee.

The bald man smiled and said, "Come with us, Avatar."

She cried out, "NO!" She then flung her best attempt at fire at him, only to have him twirl one of his weapons blowing it away.

The man with dark hair smiled. "Is that all you got, kid?"

They heard the electricity crackle around them and the four jumped to the sides. Standing behind them now, was Azula, Katara, Sokka, Tonraq, Korra's Father, Ty Lee and Tenzin, Bumi's brother. Azula smiled and said, "We have much more." With that, a hard battle broke out. While the four that had attacked Asami and Korra had thought they would be going skill against skill, bending against bending, Sokka had come up with a plan to shift their combatants. Azula and Katara took on the Lava bender, Tenzin and Sokka went after the combustion bender, Ty Lee took on the Water Bender, and Tonraq fought the lead man himself.

Korra grabbed Asami's hand and the two ran off as fast as they could. Once they were at a snow bank they could hide behind, Asami began crying.

Korra didn't know what to do so she hugged her friend. "It gonna be ok. The old people will handle them."

Asami shook her head. "I'm cursed."

Korra sighed. "You not cursed."

Asami nodded. "Yes I am. People want to hurt those around me."

Korra smiled and kissed Asami on the cheek. Asami stopped crying and looked at her in surprise. Korra said, "I the Avatar. Everyone want me. They want control of me. Your grandma and gran gran won let that happen."

Asami looked at her and nodded. She reached out and pulled Korra close, still letting the tears fall from her face.

Korra smiled and hugged back, holding Asami close.

 

After some time, Asami heard a voice calling her name. She jumped up and said, "Gran gran?"

Korra yelped and pulled Asami back down shushing her. She then looked over their snow bank then nodded to Asami as Asami jumped up again and ran off finding Katara. Katara smiled and picked Asami up hugging her close as Korra came up after.

Katara smiled and said, "We're alright, Asami, we're alright."

Korra smiled also, looking up at her. "I protected Asami."

Katara chuckled and rubbed Korra's hair. "You did a good job."

Azula came up and sighed. "Glad you found our granddaughter, but this leaves us with a problem."

Katara turned to Azula. "You've discussed this with the others already, I take it."

Azula nodded. "I have. We are moving Korra to a compound well guarded by the Order of the White Lotus so that no one else can get at her."

Asami shook her head. "No. Not without me. I want my friend."

Azula sighed. "Sweetie, we can't..."

Asami cried out louder, "I WANT MY FRIEND!"

Katara chuckled. "You know, she's right. Maybe Ty Lee can train at this compound."

Azula sighed. "I'm not going to win this am I?"

Katara smiled and leaned in kissing Azula on the lips. "Nope. Sorry, beloved. Now let's get these two ready."

Azula nodded. "Fine. But you get to tell your son."

Katara chuckled. "Fine by me."

***

Twelve years had passed since the evil group came to kidnap Korra and were defeated. In that time, Korra and Asami had grown closer as friends, to the point they were best friends. Asami would practice her katas, while Korra would train with her Fire Bending teacher.

After proving her proficiency in Fire Bending, she skipped over to Asami and asked, "Did you see that? I have the important elements mastered already."

Asami moved into another form and hummed, "Mm-hmm."

Korra frowned and asked, "Are you even listening to me?"

Asami nodded and said, "You master three out of the four elements. But you haven't mastered Air, and you haven't master your spiritual side."

Korra waved her off. "That's not that important."

Asami turned to her and smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "Try and hit me."

Korra chuckled. "I'm not gonna try and hit you."

Asami never lost her smile. "Are you afraid I might block your chi?"

Korra crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. "I'm not afraid."

Asami nodded. "Then try and hit me."

Korra sighed and threw a fire punch at Asami. Asami not only dodged it, but knocked Korra on her back. Korra looked up at her and asked, "How did you do that?"

Asami chuckled. "Ty Lee taught me how Air Benders move and trained me to evade like one."

Korra giggled and held her hand up. Asami pulled her up and then planted a light kiss on Korra's lips. Korra blushed a bit and said, "Hey don't do that. We don't want anyone getting the wrong idea."

Asami smiled. "Well, eventually I will, or some tall handsome man with dark hair might take me away."

Korra gulped and said, "I don't want to lose my best friend."

Asami nodded. "Neither do I. Besides, you know Great Uncle Zuko, and Cousin Iroh would accept us. They accept Grandma and Gran gran."

Korra nodded. "I know. Still can't believe they fell in love during the middle of a war."

Asami smiled. "The way Gran gran tells it, both she and Grandma had an attraction to girls that they couldn't act on. Then, when Gran gran said she was willing to give Grandma a chance, Grandma was willing to leave her father's evil behind, and she brought her friends along."

Korra laughed at that and said, "C'mon, let's get cleaned up. Tomorrow Tenzin will be coming. I wish it was Bumi. He's more fun to learn from."

Asami shook her head not losing her smile. "Don't tell Tenzin that when he comes calling. Oh and watch out."

Korra tilted her head. "Watch out?" She heard the gallop after she asked before being slobbered over by a big dog. She laughed and said, "Ahh Naga. Bad."

Asami reached into her pocket and pulled out a treat. "No good girl, Naga." She gave the treat to the polar bear dog. Naga took it happily and nuzzled Asami's cheek.

Korra chuckled. "You're spoiling her."

Asami shrugged. "Hey you were the one who found her in a snow storm."

Korra sighed as she went back to her room, Asami following. As Korra took a shower, Asami pulled out some clothes for her. They weren't dating, officially or unofficially, but even Asami could feel they were coming to it. Ever since that kiss on the cheek when they were kids, Asami felt her heart growing closer to Korra's.

She didn't know if Korra felt the same way, but the blush told her it was possible. Asami loved everything about Korra. Though she hid it, Korra worked not just on her bending, but her physical body as well. Korra had muscles all over her body and that just made Asami want her more.

Sometimes she would fantasize about the two of them in one setting or another. One of her favorites was from a story told to her by a friend of her grandmothers, the green alien from the stars known as Karone who, while not being a fire bender, could lightning bend.

***

Asami watched from the stands two men on either side of her in suits. One held a metal weapon that shot smaller metal projectiles out of it's barrel. She was held hostage by these men as Korra fought in a squared platform with elastic rope around it. The crowd was cheering loudly as Korra wore green shorts and had her fists taped up.

Korra took another punch to the jaw as she fell into the ropes. She spat out some blood and pushed herself up. She looked at Asami in concern but she also didn't give up. She was given a time limit. If she threw the match for the first three rounds, Asami would be let free. Korra was up against a large woman with long black hair tied up in a ponytail behind her head.

The big woman came up behind her and threw a couple punches into her kidneys before a bell rang. Korra limped towards her chair and sat down. The third round was ended and the fourth was about to start. A sexy woman walked around showing off much skin, and held up the sign letting them know the round.

The man holding the metal weapon pocketed it and nodded to Asami. She was now free to do what she wanted. Asami rushed away from the two men up to Korra's corner. She smiled and called her name.

Korra looked at her and said, "Glad you're ok. They let you go?"

Asami nodded and said, "Yeah, I can throw in the towel for you."

Korra shook her head. "I'm gonna put that woman away."

Rather than a bell ringing starting the next round, there was a loud bang.

***

Asami shook her head and looked seeing Korra wipe herself off with a towel. She said, "I know I could just water bend it off, but sometimes using a towel's so much more satisfying."

Asami smiled looking at her chiseled body and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Korra chuckled. "So you like being my roommate?"

Asami nodded. "Yeah. Especially when I get to see what's in front of me."

Korra smiled rolling her eyes. "You are tempting me, girl."

Asami nodded and said, "Well I will do more than that if Tenzin agrees to take us back with him to Republic City."

Korra nodded with a smile. "I would love to go to Republic City."

Asami smiled. "If we go, I will show you around."

Korra placed her hands on her hips. "Like you know what it will look like. It's changed in twelve years."

Asami smiled and went over to the closet pulling out a rolled up piece of paper. "My mom sent me the street plans. I know that city as well as a native. And yes these are the latest."

Korra laughed getting dressed. "You kill me, Asami."

Asami nodded. She loved seeing Korra smile. To her, it could brighten up any room. She probably didn't even consider it flirting, but Asami did, and she liked it. But now was not the time for such thoughts. Now was the time for getting ready for tomorrow.

***

Korra's meeting with Tenzin had not gone well. Since he was the Air Bender representative on the Council, he was needed in Republic City and Korra could not go with the threat of the Red Lotus still out there He left her and Asami behind.

This didn't stop Korra, and, because she had to go with her to keep her out of trouble, Asami. Korra took her Polar Bear Dog, Naga, along with her as they snuck aboard a ship heading for Republic City. Korra was still the brash girl that had helped her when they were younger, but Asami had done what she could to curb her trouble making abilities, even if it was a little.

Once Korra and Asami were in Republic City, Asami tried to get Korra towards her home, but ended up having to help her take down three members of the Triple Threat Triad. And they were immediately arrested afterwards for the destruction Korra caused. Thanks to a call from her father, Korra and Asami were released into his care.

Asami was happy to be home, and even happier to have Korra there. Korra smiled looking at the moderately sized mansion. Asami would make sure Korra would get the help she would need to be the next Avatar, but she also knew Korra had to do it her own way.

Asami and her father, Hiroshi, was able to convince Tenzin to train Korra in Republic City and Korra could stay in Asami's room in the mansion, despite there was enough room for Korra to have her own room. Once Korra and Asami were situated in their new location, they were ready to fall into a routine, and Korra would begin training to be an Air Bender the next morning.

When the next morning came, Asami had gotten up first, took a shower, and sat at her mirror combing her hair. Korra was still out on the bed, but this time, she had moved off the pillows and laid diagonally on the bed. Asami looked through her mirror and just chuckled. Once she had brushed out her hair she stood up and walked over to Korra. She kissed her on the cheek and said, "Time to get up Korra."

Korra mumbled then started snoring again.

Asami giggled. Korra hated mornings, but Asami relished them. She knew what time Korra would need to be at Air Temple Island so she went over to the other side of the bed, picked up the mattress, and with a little straining, she picked it up causing Korra to roll out of bed.

Korra yelped as she hit the ground. Asami giggled again as Korra pulled herself up to a sitting position to glare at her. She said, "Not funny Asami."

Asami nodded and said, "Mm-hmm. If you don't get ready in the next five minutes, you will be late. And besides, I didn't feel like dousing you in cold water. You might like it."

Korra rolled her eyes and said, "Oh ha ha. Fine, I'll get ready. Shower?"

Asami pointed the way and Korra pulled herself up and headed off. Asami fixed the bed and got it ready for the night. She knew the maid could do it, but she had become self sufficient spending time in the South Pole with Korra. She wasn't the scared little girl anymore who thought she was cursed.

Korra was wiping her hair with a towel, showing off much of her body that Asami had come to admire. Asami shook her head and walked over to where Korra was. Korra sat in front of Asami's mirror and brushed her long hair. After she finished brushing, Asami helped her style it in a traditional Southern Water Tribe style.

Asami had taken the latest Satomobile to Air Temple Island and, rather than dropping Korra off, she got out to watch Korra begin her lessons. Tenzin had explained to Korra about evasion techniques using a leaf traveling through spinning shields. Korra just seemed to roll her eyes at the request and folded her arms over her chest. Asami sighed shaking her head once Tenzin was through explaining what he wanted Korra to do.

Tenzin looked to Asami and asked, "Do you have a problem with this lesson?"

Asami nodded and said, "I do, Councilman Tenzin. You are treating Korra as one of your Air Bending students and not as Korra." Korra smiled at that putting her hands on her hips.

Tenzin shook his head. "What do you mean? This was how the Air Benders learned how to use their air."

Asami nodded. "But you wouldn't expect a Fire Bender or an Earth Bender to go through that would you?"

Tenzin looked astonished and said, "Well no, but..."

Asami sighed. "Stop thinking like an Air Bender for a moment. Korra is brash, headstrong and thinks with her fists." Korra pouted and harrumphed, looking away from them. Asami continued, "The complete opposite of an Air Bender. In fact, Air Bending is all about evasion. Water Bending can both be about attack and going with the flow. Earth Bending is all about strength. Going at a problem head on rather than coming at it from a different angle. Fire Bending is about power. Look at how the sun gives us all power through it's warmth and brightness. You're trying to have her perform Air Bending techniques with the discipline of an Earth Bender."

Tenzin sighed and asked, "Then how should I come at this problem?"

Asami smiled. "Play to her strengths. She attacks a problem head on, then have Jinora here attack her head on. I can see she is a strong Air Bender just looking at her."

Jinora smiled up at her and nodded. "I think I can do that."

Asami nodded. "You need to show her the advantages of using wind, not just to attack, but also evade. I kinda did that before you showed up at the compound." She smiled and looked up at Korra. "She is most focused when she is battling. Maybe have her practice her katas to start meditation. Not fall asleep, but rather keep her moving."

Tenzin rubbed his beard then nodded. "Alright. We'll try it your way for a while."

Asami smiled. "Well, I'm off. I need to run a few errands for my father. Will you be alright Korra?"

Korra sighed and waved her away. "Yeah I'll be fine. Go and get things done."

Asami smiled as she walked up and kissed Korra on the cheek before running off.

Jinora watched her head away and asked, "Does she do that often?"

Korra nodded and sighed. "Yeah. Ever since we were kids, after I kissed her on the cheek first to help calm her down. I think she likes me."

Jinora turned to look at Korra. "Do you like her?"

Korra looked at Jinora then looked down. "Yeah I do. But I don't know if people here will accept us."

Jinora giggled again and said, "Yes they will. While there are not many here, there are some who are in same gendered relationships. They look to Azula and Katara as examples."

Korra sighed. "Wow, I didn't realize. Is it true that Katara turned Azula away from her father?"

Jinora shrugged. "Partly. Azula found out that her father didn't love her any more than he loved her brother. He used her as a tool. She fell in love with a Fire Nation girl and her father had her executed. She didn't want to be just a pawn in his schemes. He wanted her to have two children, the older of the two she was supposed to humiliate and the younger would be promoted to the position of Fire Lord, like how he had schemed to get himself to that position."

Korra looked at her surprised. "You know a lot don't you?"

Jinora smiled. "I study. A lot."

Korra chuckled. "Tell me more later. For now, let's train."

***

As Asami headed around Republic City, getting used to it again, she almost ran over a young man with a red scarf. She stopped and said, "Oh I'm sorry. I almost didn't see you."

He shrugged as he dusted himself off and said, "It's ok. I can kinda understand not being able to see me."

Asami nodded and said, "Hey aren't you Mako of the Fire Ferrets?"

Mako nodded and sighed. "I am. Though the Fire Ferrets may not be able to compete any longer."

Asami looked aghast at that. "Why not?"

Mako sighed. "Our Water Bender quit and we can't get enough money to even get into the tournament."

Asami looked at him for a moment and then closed her eyes. She smiled to herself and said, "I can get you a Water Bender, and sponsorship for the tournament if you're willing."

Mako looked at her confused. "That would be great, but how could you do that?"

Asami chuckled. "My best friend is the Avatar. She's from the Southern Water Tribe and here in Republic City learning to be an Air Bender. Last night we listened to your match on the radio. She likes the idea of Pro Bending, so actually getting involved might help her. I try and help keep her calm by keeping active. But I need to get her the rules on being a Water Pro-Bender."

Mako nodded and said, "Well... uh... sure, I can do that. But what about sponsorship? Sorry, but if we don't have a way to get into the tournament, we won't need her as a Water Bender."

Asami chuckled. She held out her hand and said, "Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato owner of Future Industries. All you have to do is put our logo on your Pro-Bending uniforms and I'll get the money to get you into the Tournament."

Mako smiled taking her hand. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Asami nodded. "No problem. So who's your Earth Bending Teammate?"

Mako smirked. "My younger brother, Bolin."

Asami looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well since Korra and I breezed into town, everyone's caught wind of the Avatar being in Republic City. Councilman Tarrlok is holding a special banquet in her honor and my parents are invited. Why don't you and Bolin come along as my guests. I'll even get you guys some suits. This way, I can tell the news organizations that Future Industries supports it's citizens. I mean, if you don't mind."

Mako shook his head. "No I don't mind. Uh... did you want to get dinner some time to discuss all the details?"

Asami sighed knowing what he was trying to do. His flirting was a little obvious even to those normally oblivious. "Mako, I have no doubt that you would make some woman very happy someday, but... my heart belongs to another."

Mako nodded and smiled. "Can't blame me for trying, can you?"

Asami giggled. "Nope. Now if only I can get her to admit it."

Mako gave her a funny look then said, "You're heart belongs to your best friend?"

Asami smiled at him. "How could you guess?"

Mako shrugged. "When you talked about the Avatar, your face lit up."

Asami blushed. "Alright, do you need a ride somewhere? I want to get the rules to Korra so she knows how to play the game."

Mako smiled. "Thanks, I would like that."

With that, Asami took Mako home then finished her errands. She told her father of her plan and he approved. He was glad his daughter was wanting to give back to the community. Asami always had a kind heart, like the time she brought home a Catanine on the street. Though she couldn't keep it, she did help nurse it back to health and then they took it to an adoption center to be adopted. Hiroshi loved that about his daughter.

Now with plan in hand, she went to Air Temple Island to tell Korra. As she walked the steps towards the training area, she had a smile on her face and hoped that her way of training was working. What she saw, had confirmed it for her.

Jinora was throwing air blasts at Korra who was dodging them with ease.

Asami smiled as she walked up. "Well, looks like I was right, eh Tenzin?"

Tenzin nodded. "Korra's footwork has improved quite a bit. She hasn't gotten to the point of making air, but that will come in time. I can't believe you were right."

Asami smiled. "Korra learns best by action as opposed to meditation like the Air Benders of the past. So I figured that if she learned through fighting, it would actually go well training her as opposed to how you were used to. No offense."

Tenzin sighed. "None taken. Even an old man can learn new tricks."

Asami smiled as Korra came up to her. She breathed out heavily, placing her hands on her hips, "Ok that was tough. I don't know if I should be angry or happy with you, right now."

Asami chuckled. "Maybe a little of both." She then held up the book in her hands. "You need to get studying."

Korra groaned. "What's this?"

Asami smiled. "The rules for Water Benders in a Pro Bending Tournament."

Korra's eyes went wide. "Wait, you got me on a team?"

Asami nodded. "Yeah, two brothers, one a Fire Bender and the other an Earth Bender. Remember that party Tarrlok wants to throw in your honor?"

Korra groaned again, but she nodded.

Asami giggled. "Well, we're going to reveal you're part of the team at that event."

Korra smiled and nodded. "OK! I will start going over the rules so I don't screw up my first game." She took the book and ran inside.

Tenzin sighed as Jinora walked up to her. "Is this a good idea, Asami?"

Asami nodded, still watching the retreating Korra. "It is Jinora. We need to give her some place to release her energies. But as she learns about the rules of Pro-Bending, she might be more willing to listen to rules about other things."

Jinora smiled. "Of course."

***

The Party soon came and all four were in attendance. Korra had a fun time getting to know her new teammates, finding Bolin to be silly and Mako needing to get the stick out of his rear. But once he loosened up a little, she found him charming.

As the evening wore on, Tarrlok was frustrated with Asami monopolizing Korra's time with, what he considered, ruffians who got in his way. However, the reporters were eating it up, as they saw the Avatar making friends with those of her own age.

As the time was getting closer for Tarrlok to make his announcement, he tried, with little success, to gain Korra's attention. Soon a green skinned girl in a teal dress walked up. She held out her hand to Korra and said, "Greetings, I am Michelle Mead. My mother and your previous host were friends. I was hoping you and I could be too."

Korra nodded and smiled. "I hope so too. Tenzin told me your mother was a lightning bender?"

Michelle nodded. "My mom could manipulate lightning, yes. My three other siblings and I can manipulate the four elements. I have wind." She then held up her right hand and a mini tornado appeared.

Bolin smiled and said, "Whoa that is so cool. I didn't know anyone could do that."

Michelle chuckled. "I can. I'm not like a normal Air Bender. But if I get to hang out with you guys, you'll see what I can do."

Mako nodded and said, "I don't think that would be a problem. You said your mother was friends with the previous Avatar?"

Michelle nodded. "She joined with them when Zuko set Appa free from the Dai Li a long time ago. She helped them through the end of the war, and was friends with General Iroh, Zuko and Azula's uncle."

Asami smiled and nodded. "I remember stories about him. He passed away before I was born."

Michelle closed her eyes. "I grew up on stories of the heroes of this world that may lack in technology as far as I know, but more than makes up for it in elemental abilities."

Korra smiled. "Alright. Well, we're glad to have you."

Tarrlok made his way over and said, "Ah Avatar, I need to speak to you a moment."

Asami brushed him off as she took Korra's hand. "Actually, I need Korra for a moment. Mako and Bolin, please follow me."

The two men nodded and followed Asami over to the reporters.

Michelle looked at Tarrlok and said, "Well she certainly told you." She chuckled to herself as she walked off after them.

Asami smiled at the reporters as she walked up. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules. I had something important to announce now that you have had time to talk at everyone at this party Councilman Tarrlok set up. As some of you may know, Mako and Bolin here are two members of the Pro-Bending team known as the Fire Ferrets. They came out of nowhere and started dominating the Pro-Bending League. Well just recently they lost their Water Bender, and Avatar Korra here has agreed to take over his position, as long as she only uses Water Bending and none of the other elements. Since that was Korra's natural element, she knows how to use it well. And as a bonus, Future Industries will be sponsoring the Fire Ferrets as part of the Pro-Bending Tournament coming up."

As pictures were snapped, one reporter asked, "Does this mean a possible return of Team Avatar?"

Asami smiled and said, "Possibly yes. We have to get these three working as a unit. We do have a wind manipulator willing to join Team Avatar and myself as the non-bender if and when we're needed. But that is still down the road."

Another reporter asked, "Wind Manipulator?"

Asami looked behind herself and saw Michelle walk up. She turned back and asked, "You all remember Karone Ranor, correct? The Lightning Bender or Lightning Manipulator of the previous Team Avatar? Well this is her daughter, Michelle. She will be spending time with us to get to know us. And when the time is needed, Team Avatar will be ready to save the day again."

As the reporters took pictures and wrote on their pads, Asami pulled her hand up, turned Korra's face to her, and kissed her deeply on the lips. The photographers took multiple pictures of this. When Asami pulled away, smiling at the stunned Korra, she turned to the reporters and asked, "Any other questions?"

One reporter asked, "How long have you and the Avatar been dating?"

Asami smiled. "Officially? Since tonight. We have been best friends for twelve years, though. Since we were kids and both were attacked. I guess since she was my hero, I had a huge crush on her. I just hope she feels the same."

The others looked at Korra who still had a look of shock on her face. Korra turned to the reporters and asked, "Do... do you think people will care?"

The reporters shook their heads as one said, "Avatar Korra, it doesn't matter. Though you may think it does, it was written into our charter when Republic City was founded that we wouldn't look down on same gendered relationships. You can thank Princess Azula and her wife Katara for that."

Korra nodded then turned to Asami. "Then get your cameras ready." She pulled her close, leaned her back and kissed her hard. The reporters took many pictures of this as well. When Korra pulled Asami back up, Asami was blushing furiously. "Shall we dance?" Korra asked.

Asami cleared her throat and asked, "Any other questions?"

The reporters all shook their heads and so Korra lead Asami to the dance floor where the two danced the rest of the evening surrounded by their friends. But that didn't mean trouble would leave them alone. They had a new group of villains, the Equalists, on the horizon and Councilman Tarrlok who was steaming over losing his precious Avatar. But Korra had a new team Avatar and Asami, her best friend and now Girlfriend, by her side. What the future contains will be seen later.

**Author's Note:**

> Well you've made it through the story. Thank you so much for reading it. If you liked it let me know and tell me if you want any changes or additions made to this one. More is in the works. I have a Power Rangers story I am trying to finish before November, so be on the lookout for that. Also the creator of Korrasami week had a bad breakup and so is planning on discontinuing the series. If you want more give them some love here: http://korrasami-week.tumblr.com and here: http://korrasforevergirl.tumblr.com/ let this tumblr know how you feel. Now back to the grind.


End file.
